


Lonely Hearts

by queergirlElle



Series: you & me forever [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bartenders, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlElle/pseuds/queergirlElle
Summary: Lonely Hearts speed dating, because no one should spend Christmas alone."That sounds pathetic. Who even goes to these things?”“You. I signed you up.”“You did what?”ORA little different Agentcorp Speed Dating fic





	Lonely Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to all of you! I hope you enjoy this short Agentcorp story!  
> Right now it's snowing outside and I'm so happy, because this is the first white Christmas in years!
> 
> I know for some people out there the holidays are a tough time. If you need someone to talk to (about anything), you can DM me on Twitter: @queergirlelle

Lena was sitting on the couch in her living room, watching raindrops run down the window. She sighed, there was no part of her that missed Metropolis, but at least there they had snow instead of the steady rain of National City. Lena had only been here for a couple of weeks, after she took over L-Corp and the stress slowly started to drop.

“Why are you melancholically starring out of the window?” Sam asked as she returned from the bathroom.

“I’m just thinking,” Lena answered and picked up the bottle of wine to pour both of them another glass.

“About anything in particular?”

“Snow.”

“Okay, right, that’s it.” Lena sipped from her wine and raised her eyebrow in confusion. “You’re moping around all day for no reason! You need to get out there again, meet new people, have some fun!”

“I have you, that’s all the people I need.”

“I know, and you’ll always have me, but it isn’t wrong to know more than one person in the city.”

Lena rolled her eyes and sipped from her wine again. It was probably due to the time of the year, that she was feeling so down. Holiday season always had been connected to bad memories of her childhood. And she missed the snow.  
Before she could make another thought, Sam was pushing her back onto the couch and selecting a movie for them. Lena was glad that it wasn’t a stupid romance.

 

It was the next day around lunch that Lena saw Sam again. The woman stormed into her office without knocking and threw a flyer onto her desk. Lena finished typing her sentence before she picked it up.

 _“Lonely Hearts speed dating, because no one should spend Christmas alone.”_ she read out loud.  
“That sounds pathetic. Who even goes to these things?”

“You. I signed you up.”

“You did what?”

“Okay hear me out! You’re the one who is always crying about being so lonely, not that you would ever say it openly like that, but I’m your friend so I know.” Lena leaned back in her chair, mouth opened, she was still stunned.  
“How many dates have you had since you broke up with Jack?”

“Uhm there was this one guy… I think.”

Sam accusingly looked at her, then her face suddenly got soft.  
“I know I should’ve asked you first, but you would’ve said no.”

“For obvious reasons!”

“Please just check it out. Maybe you’ll meet someone. Maybe even someone you can melancholically stare out of the window with.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” With that Sam turned around and left the office.

 

 

It was late and Lena was walking home, because she’d already sent her driver home to his family. The streets were mostly empty. It was bright because of the various Christmas decorations everywhere. Lena nuzzled her head deeper into her huge scarf. She came across some stores and all of them were playing annoying Christmas music. 

Lena sighed. She wasn’t really considering this, was she?

But she couldn’t help but think that maybe it would be nice to not be alone this time of the year.

 

That night Lena decided that if she ended up checking this event out, she wouldn’t tell Sam about it. She couldn’t bear the thought of Sam’s smug grin and her ‘I told you so.’  
On the other hand, Sam was right, Lena only had one friend in National City and she knew no one outside of her office walls.

“I hope at least she signed me up under a false name,” Lena mumbled into her pillow, before angrily falling asleep.

 

 

Lena walked into the bar carefully. It was decorated way too much for her liking, with lights and fake snow and a huge Christmas tree. Some Christmas music was playing. She took off her coat and sat down at the bar. There still was some time left before the speed dating would start. This had been her plan, so she would have enough time to leave.

First, she’d sat in her car for full ten minutes, thinking about just not going inside. Then, when she walked across the street towards the bar, she simply continued walking until she reached the corner of the street and turned back to walk past it again. She felt incredibly stupid while doing so. She was a Luthor after all! She wasn’t scared of anything!

Lena had turned back and, this time determined, walked into the bar.

 

“You looked hyped to be here.”

Lena looked up to meet the bartender’s eyes. A tall woman with a captivating smile. This had to be some kind of fancy bar, because the woman was wearing a black button up and a red bow tie, matching her red hair.

“Uhm… yeah there is just too much Christmas going on in here,” she said and gestured around the room.

The bartender chuckled. “They almost made me wear a Christmas hat.”

Lena smiled and thought about what to respond when the woman asked: “What can I get you?”

“Just a glass of red wine, please.”

Normally, she would’ve ordered something stronger, but chances were that she would actually meet the love of her life, so she wanted to keep a clear head. Or at least that would protect her from going home with a complete idiot.

The bartender placed a glass in front of her and gave Lena another smile. The brunette took a huge sip and looked around. A few people were already here, no one really outstanding.

A blonde woman with a clipboard came up to her, “Hi, are you Lena Kieran?”

“I suppose,” Lena answered and the woman made a check on her list.

“Great! We’re about to start, so if you’d please sit down at one of those tables.”

She gestured towards the middle of the room. Every single table was decorated with a candle and some golden stars and Lena was already suffering from an overdose. She got up from her chair and took her glass of wine.

“Wish me luck,” she said to the bartender, who simply laughed and winked at Lena. The brunette noticed that the woman did have an outstandingly beautiful smile.

 

Lena and the other women each sat down at one of the small tables while the woman with the clipboard explained the rules again. Apparently, the men would go around the room and talk to each woman for ten minutes. In the end you could write your favourite down and if you got a match, they would exchange contacts.

For the next hour Lena had no chance to think about the attractive bartender, because there were so many other people she had to concentrate on.  
Who would’ve thought that speed dating was so exhausting?

 

The first guy that sat down across from her shook her hand and gave her a nice smile. For a quick moment Lena started to think that maybe this wouldn’t go so bad.

_“Nice to meet you, I’m Lena.”_  
“My ex also was named Lena. She even looked a little like you.”  
Lena thought that was just a stupid similarity, but then he spent the full ten minutes talking about his ex. Lena sighed and tried to show interest as he almost started to cry. 

 

The next guy was already trying to tell her what she should do and what not.

_“I see you’re drinking red wine.”_  
“Perceptive.”  
“I’m totally against alcohol. It destroys your body. You should stop doing this to yourself.”  
Lena looked at him for a second before she silently took another sip from her glass. 

 

Guy number 3 seemed nice at first, but turned out to be a racist.

_“All these immigrants should stay where ever the hell they’re coming from!”_  
“Did I tell you I was born in Ireland?”  
(Lena couldn’t help but laugh at the face he was making.) 

 

Then there was the guy, who was so nervous he didn’t even get a full sentence out.

_“Could you tell me… uhm tell me your name again?” he asked for the third time in five minutes._  
“It’s Lena.”  
“Oh that’s uhm… a pretty name.”  
“I know. You’ve already said that twice.” 

 

The fifth guy barely even looked up from his phone.

_Lena sighed and leaned back in her chair. Suddenly the bartender placed another glass of wine next to her.  
“It’s on the house,” she whispered and Lena was too stunned to thank her properly._

 

Then there was the guy who clearly wanted to brag with his wealth (and couldn’t cope with a woman earning more than him)

_“Maybe you’ve seen the nice Audi across the street. That’s my new one.”_  
“Oh really? I happen to drive the same car and parked exactly there.”  
Lena chuckled as he angrily tried to justify his answer. 

 

Guy number 7 was actually nice, but they didn’t share any interests at all.

_“Do you like race cars? Jazz music? Long distance running?”_  
“Sorry, but no to all of these. Uhm… are you a cat or dog person?”  
“I don’t like animals at all.”  
“Yeah, this is going nowhere.” 

 

And guy number 8 already had two kids and was looking for a mom for them.

_“Maybe next weekend we can go the park together and you can meet my girls.”_  
“Uhm… we barely know each other. Isn’t that a little early?”  
Then he smiled at her, “It’s never too early when you meet the right person.”  
Lena pulled her hand out from under his, and finished her glass of wine in one last gulp. 

 

The last ten minutes were finally up and Lena sighed in relieve. She got up from her chair and smiled at the guy, before making a beeline towards the bar.

There was no way this could’ve gone worse. The blonde with the clipboard handed out sheets of paper and told everyone to write down their favourites. Lena honestly thought about it for a second before she laughed and sat down at the bar.

“Can I buy you a drink?” someone asked and Lena looked up to see guy number 8, the one that had planned out his life with her.

“No, thank you, I’m good,” she said and turned around to the barkeeper, who was once again smirking at her.

“Another glass of wine?”

“Just water, please. Unfortunately, I still have to drive home.”

“I could drive you,” someone said.

Lena sighed when she heard another man approaching her. She accepted her glass of water with a smile and turned around in her barstool. 

“Ah, the man with the nice Audi. I believe I can drive myself, but I can give you a ride if you want.” She sipped from her water and smiled. “You know, so you can ride in an expensive car for once.”

Lena could hear someone chuckle behind her, but she had no time to think about it because car-guy came way too close for her liking.

“Listen up you little bitch,” he hissed into her ear. “I didn’t pay money for this stupid thing here so that you can insult me. I’d say we go to my car and you can show me how sorry you are.” He had placed one hand on Lena’s thigh and his grip tightened every second.

Lena had no idea how she got herself into this situation. She was looking for words to say, when someone else stepped in.

“Stop touching her or lose a hand.” It was the barkeeper once again. She’d made her way in front of the bar and placed herself in front of Lena.

The guy’s eyes travelled her body up and down, before he grinned and dropped his hand from Lena’s leg. He opened his mouth to say something, but the woman was quicker.

“Don’t even bother. Leave, now, or I’m calling the police.”

With the hands in her hip and the strong voice, the barkeeper did seem intimidating. Lena couldn’t quite see it, because she was only facing the woman’s back. She caught herself starring at her butt and internally scolded herself for thinking this. This woman was basically saving her from sexual harassment and Lena was almost harassing her!

The man finally took a step back, “I’ll wait for you outside.” He winked at her and laughed, while the barkeeper made sure that he found the way out.

Lena let out the breath she didn’t realise she had been holding and turned back to the bar, gulping down her water.

Suddenly, the woman was back in front of her.

“Are you okay?” she asked with a concerned look. Lena gave her a quick nod.

“Do you want anything else to drink? On the house.”

“No, I’m good, but thank you for stepping in.”

“Of course. I hate guys like him, who think they deserve everything because they have shown basic human decency.”

Lena smiled softly and agreed, while the woman quickly made her way over to another waiting guest.  
The brunette looked around the room. Four of the men were standing close to a small brunette, who clearly seemed to enjoy the attention. Further back nervous-guy and a curvy blonde seemed to be in their own little world. Lena was happy for them. At least this meant that someone got something out of this stupid evening.

Lena sighed and got up from the barstool in order to get her jacket. She wanted to go home and have something a little stronger to drink. She got back to the bar to pay her tab when she remembered that car-guy was maybe still outside, waiting for her. She searched through her purse in order to get her pepper spray, but she couldn’t find it.

She sighed again and put some money on the counter. She just had to hope that he wouldn’t be there anymore.

“Hey, miss,” the barkeeper waved a hand in front of her face.

“Sorry, I zoned out for a second.”

“I asked if you’d like me to walk you to your car?”

“Oh uhm… yes, that would be nice.”

The woman quickly told her colleague where she was going while Lena put on her jacket.

“It’s just across the street,” Lena said when they stepped outside.

She looked around and could see a tall figure in the shadow next to the entrance. She jumped a little in surprise and took a step closer to the redhead, who protectively put an arm around Lena’s back.

“I can still call the police, have him arrested. You’d just need to stay and give them your statement.”

“No, but thank you. I’m not really on good terms with the police.”

The woman stopped and raised an eyebrow.

“Not like that!” Lena exclaimed. “I meant I had to deal with them a lot in my place of work lately and they’re not a big fan of me.”

“If you say so,” she chuckled.

They reached Lena’s car (a nice Audi, who would’ve thought) and the brunette threw her purse inside.

“Thank you again. You made this evening less horrible.”

“It was a pleasure,” she laughed again.

“You know for a moment I really thought this would go well and I would actually meet someone nice. Maybe I’m just too picky. No one can live up to my standards.”

“Or maybe you just had a bad day. Sometimes there are really nice people here.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Lena had certainly no intention of ever trying it again. “Sorry, I didn’t even catch your name. You know, in case I want to send a thank you card.”

“I’m Alex, You’re Lena, right?”

“Yeah,” Alex smile was so captivating that Lena just had to smile as well. “Then thank you for saving me, Alex.”

The redhead gave her another big smile. Lena almost missed how she shivered.

“Oh gosh, you’re not wearing a jacket. Please go back inside!”

“Sure, have a nice evening.” Lena got into the car and the barkeeper - Alex - gave her one last quick wave before she turned around. Lena started the motor and thought that it was interesting that Alex could smile so much without her cheeks hurting.  
She asked herself where this weird thought came from and quickly shook it out of her mind.

 

That night Lena fell asleep with way too many thoughts on her mind. About her pathetic dating life, about idiotic guys and somehow about an attractive redhead.

The next morning, Lena was stressed out at work, so that she almost forgot about her night. When Sam came to pick her up for lunch, she wiggled with her eyebrow. At first Lena had no idea what Sam could mean.

“How did it go, dummy?”

“Uhm… not that great.”

“I’m sorry. Wasn’t there anyone remotely interesting?”

“They were all interesting. The guy who cried about his ex, the racist, what about the guy that harassed me?” She said mockingly. “There were very few guys I’d ever want to see again.”

“Mh… ok, but anyone who stayed in your mind after you went home?”

Lena had to think really hard, but there wasn’t a single guy she would ever go on a date with. Some of them had been attractive, but that was all they had to offer. The only one that stayed in her mind, as Sam said, was a certain bartender.  
Lena smiled to herself. Alex had been too nice to her. And she was extremely attractive without a doubt.

“Oh there is someone!” Sam yelled excitedly.

“No, that’s not it,” Lena mumbled. She could feel her cheeks blushing.

“Then what is it?”

“I keep thinking about Alex,” Lena admitted after a while. Her cheeks blushing furiously.

“Which one was that again?”

“The bartender.”

“Oh wow, plot twist! What’s he like?”

“She.”

“Another plot twist! This is exciting!”

Lena couldn’t help but snort at Sam’s comments. She almost had been worried for a second, because she never explicitly told Sam that she was bi, she only ever hinted at it. But her friend seemed to take it just fine. At least she was already planning how Lena could ask Alex out on a date.

 

 

About a week later, Lena found herself in front of the bar once again. After hours and hours of Sam talking her into it, she was finally here to ask Alex out. Or talk to her and see if she was into women, which would be the most important question.  
Lena thought this was a bad idea, because she barely knew this woman and chances were that she wouldn’t want to see her again after knowing her real last name. But Sam thought that this would make a great love story to tell their grandkids. Sam was definitely way too excited for this.

Again, Lena was walking back and forth in front of the entrance. The street was wet because it had rained all day and Lena wasn’t wearing the right shoes for walking.  
She was thinking about how she could pull this off, when she bumped into someone. She wanted to take a step back and slipped, but strong arms caught her before she hit the ground.

“Everything okay? Hey, it’s you!” The woman said and Lena looked up to see Alex smiling at her.

“Yeah, I’m good, thanks. Again,” she laughed to hide her nervousness. “Actually, that’s the reason I’m here, to say thank you again for the other day.”

“Always happy to help a pretty lady.”

With the way Alex was smiling at her, Lena was almost sure that she was into women. 

“You were definitely the nicest part of my evening.”

“I guess that means none of those handsome gentlemen impressed you?”

“Nope,” Lena chuckled. “I really rather spend Christmas alone.”

“They should print that on the flyers instead.”

“Yeah,” she laughed softly. “So what about you? Will you be spending Christmas alone?”

Lena could feel her heart beat began to quicken. Why did she ask such a dumb question? That was the most obvious thing she could’ve said! She couldn’t look Alex in the eyes, because that would cause her to blush even more.

“No,” Lena could feel her heart drop a little and looked up. “I’ll be with my sister like every year, and we’re going to watch silly movies and eat as much food as we can.”

“That sounds great,” Lena said, with a relieved smile. Maybe this was her chance.

“Uhm… just one more question,” she said and could feel Alex’s curious look. 

This had been a bad idea. A really bad idea. This beautiful woman was clearly out of her league and Lena was about to make a fool out of herself.

“You know what, forget it. This was a mistake. I need to go.”

She quickly turned around to hurry away but slipped again. This time Alex caught her too late. Lena groaned in pain as she stumbled to the ground. As she tried to catch herself, her wrist bent in a funny way. She could feel the pain, and the shame, rushing through her whole body. She started apologizing to Alex as she tried to get up, while holding her left wrist.

“Are you hurt? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?”

Lena simply shook her head. Tears were already stinging in her eyes. Alex placed her hands on top of Lena’s shoulders, giving her a soft smile.

“Can I at least take a look at it? Believe it or not, but I went to med school.”

After some discussion, Lena finally agreed. But only because Alex had smiled so nicely.

The redhead placed a hand on Lena’s back and slowly guided her inside. The bar was almost empty, probably because it was still early, and one of these annoying Christmas songs was playing.

“Sit down, I’ll get you some water.” Alex directed her to a chair and shortly after came back with a glass of water. She handed the glass to Lena, who took it into her intact hand.

“Ok, just tell me if it hurts,” she said softly and started to bend the wrist into different directions. Lena sharply sucked some air in.

“It seems to be sprained. It’s nothing bad, but you need to rest it for the next two days. And put some ice on it.”

Alex hurried away and came back with a bag of ice.

After a while Lena finally broke the silence.

“I guess if I thank you every time you save me, I’ll never stop thanking you again.”

“As I said, I’m happy to help,” she declared, giving Lena another one of these gorgeous, captivating smiles.

Alex had to get to work, so Lena sat there for a while, simply watching her. When the ice began to melt, she decided to go home. She thanked Alex again and put $50 into the tip jar. Alex tried to protest but Lena quickly made her way outside. Then she called a cab, because driving wasn’t a good idea and there was no way she would call Sam to get her. Lena couldn’t handle being laughed at right now.

 

It was only two days later (her wrist seemed to be fine now), that Lena found herself in front of the bar again. It was the day before Christmas.  
Lena knew by now that she wouldn’t spend Christmas alone, because Sam invited her to celebrate together. But then Lena had told her friend about the Alex-fiasco and Sam couldn’t stop laughing.  
After that Sam had threatened her that if Lena didn’t ask Alex out, she would be uninvited from the Christmas party. Of course Lena would never let the chance at a real Christmas party slip out of her hands, but also something deep inside of her wanted to see Alex again and ask her out. If this would go wrong, then Lena would never come back to this bar, but at least she could tell herself that she’d tried. She was a business woman after all, she was great at negotiating and feeling insecure was something foreign to her. 

It was already late and when Lena arrived Alex was locking up. The redhead turned around and jumped a little as she saw Lena.

“Hey, sorry, I didn’t want to scare you.”

“No, problem. If you’re here for a drink, we just closed for the night.”

“No, actually… can I walk you home?” Lena asked and Alex raised her eyebrows at that. 

“I guess so,” she said slowly and then started walking into one direction.

“I’m so sorry I’m not trying to be creepy at all! I just can’t stop thinking about you ever since the first time we met and you were so nice and I wanted to say thank you and maybe ask you out and buy you dinner, but then… you know.”  
It was silent for a minute. “I’m normally not like this. Usually I know what I want and I get it, but with you I’m really insecure and I have no idea where this is coming from.”

Alex chuckled softly. “You’re really cute, you know that?”

“You think so?” Lena asked, feeling like a kid again, but also feeling hope blooming in her chest.

“Of course,” Alex smiled widely, looking at Lena from the side. The brunette had no idea what to say. She hadn’t thought this far.

“So did I get this right, you want to take me out on a date?”

“Uhm… yes. If that is something you would want as well.”

They came to halt in front of a building.

“Do you believe in Christmas miracles, Lena?”

“Actually, I don’t.”

“Maybe you should overthink that,” Alex smiled at pointed up. There was a mistletoe placed at the top of the door and Alex was standing right under it.

“Maybe you’re right,” Lena answered softly and with a smile on her face. She took two steps towards Alex, invading her personal space, and looked up.

“Guess we accidentally ended up under the mistletoe together,” Alex said.

“What a complete and utter coincidence,” Lena whispered, getting her face closer to Alex’s with any second.

“May I kiss you now?”

“Only if I can take you on a date.”

“You could’ve asked this on the first night we met. I would’ve said yes,” Alex grinned.

“Oh, shut up and kiss me already.”

Alex chuckled and closed the distance between the two of them, locking their lips after what had seemed like an eternity. Their lips touched softly and Lena could swear she felt a spark there. They both felt the warmth spreading through their bodies.

 

“Oh my gosh, Alex! Is this the woman you couldn’t stop talking about!?”

“Kara!”

“Sorry, but you were taking so long out here, I had to check! I’ll let you get back to your… things,” she said and closed the door again.

Lena couldn’t help but laugh out loud as she let Alex kiss her again.

 

Maybe she believed in Christmas miracles after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks ago I got drunk with my aunt and signed her up for speed dating. She actually met someone and they're dating now, so I guess it isn't that bad.  
> If you want to make me a Christmas present, you can buy me a coffee here: ko-fi.com/queergirlelle


End file.
